Traditionally manual dishwashing has been performed by filling a sink with water, adding a dishwashing detergent to create a soapy solution, immersing the soiled articles in the solution, scrubbing the articles and rinsing to remove the remaining soils and remove the suds generated from the soapy solution from the washed articles. Traditionally an entire load of soiled dishware has usually been washed in one go. Nowadays some users prefer to clean articles as soon as they have finished with them rather than wait until they have a full load. This involves washing one article or a small number of articles at the time. The washing is usually performed under running water rather than in a full sink. The cleaning should be fast and involve minimum effort from the user.
Nowadays, a high number of users prefer to do the washing under the tap. This usually involves the use of a cleaning implement, such as a sponge. The user delivers detergent to the sponge. When the number of items to be cleaned is small, there is the risk of dosing more detergent than required, this will require the need for more rinsing for the dishware and the cleaning implement. Another disadvantage associated to this method, is that some time is required to mix the detergent with water in the sponge, this can slow down the cleaning process.
When the cleaning of a lightly soiled article is done under running water, it is desirable that the cleaning is performed quickly and with minimum effort. Ideally, the product should be applied and then immediately rinsed obviating or reducing the need for scrubbing.
Spray products are well liked by users. A sprayable composition for use in hand dishwashing should be easy to spray, deliver fast and long lasting suds, easy to rinse and at the same time should provide fast and good cleaning of a variety of soils. The composition should be such that when sprayed onto the dishware spreading to the surrounding atmosphere should be minimised or avoided. Spreading to the surrounding atmosphere can not only give rise to waste of the product but it can also have inhalation risks associated to it.
The object of the present invention is to facilitate cleaning, especially the manual dishwashing task, in particular by reducing the time and effort needed to achieve the cleaning.